Babycakes' Babygeeks
by KevinxoShelley
Summary: Babycakes helps Spike on a call. Babycakes pov.


Hey everyone. As usual, I don't own Flashpoint and check out my profile for story ideas.

Can you believe Babycake's not on the character list in the filter thingy. How rude. Also, Tummerland Warehouse is something I made up; if it does exist, I claim no ownership. Thanks for reading and enjoy.

FP_FP_FP_FP_FP

''Hey, Babycakes. Did you miss me?'' Spike joked, walking in to the room where his beloved robot was kept.

_Of course I missed you, Babygeeks. Although I must say, you need more human contact than you get. I mean, I want to live long enough to see my grand-Babygeeks. How can I do that when you spend most of your time tinkering with technical toys. Like that new dispatcher, what's her name - Winnie? She comes in her, batting her eyes and all you talk about is me. Don't get me wrong, I'm flattered -_

''Boss says we're going into the drill house today and that we need you in top shape. I hope you don't mind having another working lunch.'' Spike rumaged around for a few things before stopping in front of Babycakes and sitting down. He took a bite of his sandwich before opening the tool box to get to work.

_Did you hear anything I just said? No, of course you didn't, you didn't build me a voice box. Or maybe that was your grand plan: you get to spend time with a woman who won't tell you to clean your room. Not that I don't want you too; look at this place, just look. How can you find anything? Oooh, your hands are cold. Could you not have blown in them first to warm them up before touching me. Really._

''Team 1! Hot call! Suspicious package at Tummerland Warehouse'' Winnie called over the intercome.

''We'll have to do this later. You ready Babycakes,'' Spike asked as he grabbed her remote in one hand and the rest of his sandwich in the other.

_Please, honey, I was made for this._

FP_FP_FP_FP_FP

''Get your hands off.''

Spike stopped working on difusing the bomb and slowly lifted his hands up. He stood and turned around to look at one of Jason - one of their subjects front-runners, whose gun was aim directly at his chest.

_Oh, you did not just point a gun at him. Oooh, if I had a baton, I would -_

''Throw your gun away.''

_Honey, don't do it._

Spike slowly raised his hands. ''Let's just take it easy here-''

''Get rid of the gun.''

_Will you just be quiet, and what's with all this demanding. Didn't your mother teach you anything?_

''Okay. Okay, I'm getting rid of the gun.'' Spike carefully withdrew his side arm and placed it on the ground, then kicked it to the side.

_I told you not to do that. Men never listen to anything women say._

''So -'' Spike tried.

''No talking. I'm waiting on a call,'' Jason snarled. Just then his cell phone rang. ''Perfect timing.'' He flipped open the phone, ''Yeah. Got it. Listen, I got someone here who was trying to diffuse our toy. What do you want me to do?''

Spike looked around quickly while Jason was distracted. He couldn't make a move without being seen. His gun was too far away now, and he tried not to hear the panic in his teammates voices in his ear.

_You better think fast, Babygeeks, we don't have much time here. Let's see, what do you still have on you, hmm. Is - are - did you not do up your shoelaces completely? How many times do I have to tell you: there's that many loopholes for the laces for a reason. Do you want to break your ankle? I'm mean it, as soon as we get out of this situation and you install me a phone, I am calling your mother._

''Sure thing.'' Jason snapped the phone shut. ''Say goodbye,'' he said, raising up his gun again.

_Over my dead bolts!_ Babycakes aimed for Jason's chest and activated her water cannon._ Take that! No one messes with my baby!_

Spike took advantage of the opprotunity and dove for his gun. Pointing it at Jason, he said, ''Hands in the air! Don't move, don't move! Boss,'' he spoke into his ear piece, ''subject in custody.''

FP_FP_FP_FP_FP

Babycakes sat by the command truck watching the scene in front of her. Particularly, Jason being led away to a cruiser._ Shows you to leave my baby alone. You made me use up all my water. What if I needed it later, huh? Ahh, never mind. He needed a bath anyway._ She looked back over to Spike who was standing by one of the SUVs. _Babygeeks, ye-hoo. Will you step it up please, I need a refill._

''Nice job in there,'' Sam walked up to Spike.

''Yeah,'' Spike said, distractedly.

''What is it?''

''Nothing it just -'' Spike looked at Sam, and then back at the warehouse. ''Sam. It wasn't me. I didn't push the button on Babycake's remote. How did the cannon turn on?''

''I don't know. Maybe, there was a small malfunction at the right time?''

''Even if that was true, the water cannon wouldn't have been facing Jason. Babycakes would have to have been turned at least ... 35 degrees to the right, but I wasn't near her remote.''

''I don't know what to tell you, Spike. I'm just glad you're alright,'' he gave a good-natured slap to Spike's shoulder and went to put away his gun.

''Yeah, thanks.'' Spike looked over at Babycakes sitting by the truck. He got up and walked over to her, ''Thank you ... for whatever happened in there.''

_Anytime - well, you don't have a water cannon, but if you did I'm sure you'd do the same. Can we leave now? I'm made of metal, and the sun's giving me a hot-flash._

''Come on. Let's get you back to the station. Give you a look over and see what happened.'' Spike pick up the remote and manoeuvred her in the truck.

_Not an exam. I just saved your life; can't we skip the check-up, doc?_ Babycakes gave an inaudible, contented sigh as she was rolled into her spot in the air-conditioned truck, and locked in place._ Ahh, that feels better - you know how to treat a lady. Just for this, I'll forgive you for the exam._


End file.
